


Our New Life and One Big Secret

by Kye221



Series: Code Lyoko [1]
Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kye221/pseuds/Kye221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Amy move to France to relax (also cause it was their parent's choice.) but things end up changing big time when they attend Kadic Academy and end up caught up in something more dangerous then they imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our New Life and One Big Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Code Lyoko.
> 
> James and Amy are my OC's and are the only ones I have rights to. Also sorry if this is a bit short.

Oct.7th Paris Airport  
The plain landed at the airport in Paris at 6:43 in the morning. Me and my sister Amy where sent to attend Kadic Academy as border students until sometime next school year. As me and Amy was gathering our luggage I took the time to look over my acceptance letter. According to the letter I had to share a room with Amy and a boy named Odd Della Robbia. Amy has never shared a room with a boy before so she was worried a little and I don't blame her though cause this Della Robbia boy sounds a bit...well odd.

Oct.7th Kadic Academy, Administration Building  
We arrived at the school an hour later and where directed to the Administration Building to get our class schedules from the principal. When we got there we knocked on the principal's office door and didn't enter until we heard "Come in" and we did so. The principal looked up from his paper work. "Ah. You must be the border students from America." We answered with a simple "yes sir" before he continued. "Welcome to Kadic Academy. I'm Mr.Delmas the principle." Mr.Delmas got up and continued. "I was informed by your parents about the special circumstances for your attendance here." Seeing as both me and my sister where silent Mr.Delmas continued. "Here are your class schedules for the 1st term." Mr.Delmas handed us our class schedules and dismissed us from his office. Amy and I looked over our schedules and saw that we had majority of the same classes because we're in the same grade (9th) but I had an extra class every Tuesday and Thursday afternoon after lunch which was Advanced Computer Coding.Seeing as today was Sunday there was no school so me and Amy decided to head to our room. When we arrived at our room (217) Amy was almost shaking with worry but when we opened the door we where met with a shocking scene.


End file.
